Banned Magic?
by AdenRae
Summary: This isn't really a fanfic, just something I wrote for English about banning books. (::evil rant dance::) I had a lot of fun, so review!


**Banned Magic?**

            Nearly everyone these days has heard of Harry Potter, and most of them have read it. I,  myself, am a _huge_ Potterhead. I've read the series _several_ times through. I have at least thirty Harry websites on my Favorites list. I've seen the movie four times.

            So, you can imagine my reaction when I heard someone was trying to _ban _ my beloved Harry! I was positively outraged. _Why_ would anyone want to take away the thing that got millions of kids reading? I did some research, and what I saw made me even more irate. Some adults think the books are bad for kids' brains. There are two major views:

1) Harry Potter goes against Christianity and teaches kids to join the Occult. (The former isn't nearly as extreme as the latter.)

2) The books are way too violent and the characters don't follow rules.

Most of the negativity towards the Potter series has to do with its magic content.  Some parents must really believe their children are the dumbest creatures in existence. These parents even tell the media that kids, after reading the books, will get it into their heads that they can turn teacups into three-headed dogs, jump off the roof and fly, or attempt to curse their little brothers by calling upon the evil forces of the Underworld. Kids may not know calculus, but they do have common sense. They know that Harry Potter is fantasy. That's what's so incredible about the books. J.K. Rowling makes you feel as if you're there in the Hogwarts castle, even though her magic world doesn't exist. But, again, someone has a complaint. A friend of mine read an article where a woman said the story was _too_ detailed. As my friend exclaimed, "You just insulted J. K. for being a great writer!"

And then there's the adults who say the books make kids want to quit church, join the Occult, and praise the devil. These people _obviously_ haven't read the series, or they would see that there is no mention _at all_ of the students becoming Satanists. They talk a bit of God and heaven, and the author even stated she didn't want any of the characters having a definite religion. Can you imagine what people would say if there was a chapel in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

I've read the books enough to quote entire paragraphs, but it never occurred in the farthest dust-filled corners of my brain to worship Satan. Just because something couldn't happen in real life _does not _mean it's evil. (It's called _fiction_, people.) Did anyone ever ban _The Wizard of Oz?_ How about _The Hobbit_ or _Alice in Wonderland_? All of these books are classics, and (_gasp_) are almost completely about magic.

~

Then there's the other common objection. Many parents say the plot revolves around death and violence. Yes, the author makes a point about death many times. But isn't death a part of life? Isn't violence a part of our daily existence? The only person in the books that kills people is Voldemort, and it's not as if the whole wizarding world is ecstatic about it and throws a big party. In fact, many have compared him to Osama bin Laden, if that tells you anything.

Another complaint is that the character are often breaking rules. But, if you look at the outcomes of their actions, you realize the majority of it is for a good cause. Besides, no one wants to read about boring, perfect kids who _always_ follow the rules and _never _get in trouble _and _manage to act like angels every waking minute. Snore-a-thon, in my opinion.

~

The thing about all this hoopla that really annoys me is that most of the people  who are against the books haven't even read them. Their objections seem to come mainly from the cover illustration. If you asked them what "Lumos!" meant, they would most likely have no idea.

Most of these people will tell you that they "just know" that the series is evil. Oh yes, _any _author with hundreds of rave reviews and awards, not to mention the fastest-selling novel in history, _must _be out to brainwash the world's children. How else would kids want _anything _without hours of television commercials? She _obviously _used her black magick to cast a spell on the youth population (and a very big bunch of adults) to make her rich! _Of course . . ._

But, really, these people _need _to read the story before deciding anything. If they still think their kids will be harmed, they can make sure their children won't read it. After all, they _are_ the parents and are responsible for their children's well-being.

But when these parents try to ban Harry from _public_ libraries, they might as well slap on a swastika. Doesn't the Bill of Rights state that every person has freedom to express themselves and read whatever they want? How can these adults decide what the rest of the community can or cannot read? Sheesh, all they have to do is not buy the books. It's not as if kids are going to sneak out of their bedroom windows at night to go to the _library. _

_~_

_Erised stra ehru oyt on ube  cafru oyt on wohsi _goes the inscription on the Mirror of Erised in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. Backwards, it reads "I show not your face, but your heart's desire." _My _heart's desire is that people will not judge Harry Potter by his cover, but for the wonder that he is – Harry got kids reading real literature (aka _not Goosebumps_ and _The Babysitter's Club_). If they can see _that_, then I can finally get some peace and quiet and not have to write opinionated rants on this topic anymore.


End file.
